Shine Light on My Shadow
by Whorish Princess
Summary: When HG feels like she needs light cast down on her shadow, who will it be that answers her prayers and finds love for her in the process. Pairing HGDM. Katie Bell is Hermione's sister. Rated R to be safe.
1. Intro to Shadow

A/N Yes this is another Draco/Hermione, but they won't all of a sudden fall in love, it will be a long process. WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS, if you don't like that don't read. This is based on my favorite song, Shadow by Ashlee Simpson.  
Disclamour: I don't own, nor take credit for the great works of literature of Joan Rowling, nor do I take credit for the work of Ashlee Simpson.  
P.S the stuff in italics is the song, Shadow.  
  
Intro:  
  
Hermione Granger sat staring out her old, batty, attic of a bedroom, window. She was thinking about everything sucky in her life, her parents who split up when she was six.  
I was six years old.  
When my parents went away.  
  
The famous sister (Katie Bell) of the infamous Hermione, yes Hermione's sister was Katie Bell (A/N Bell is the last name of Hermione's mom) recently discovered, major quidditch chasser for the England team.  
She was beautiful.  
She had everything and more.  
  
Unknown to most people, Hermione wasn't all muggle, Hermione's mother was a muggle born, yet everyone had assumed that she was a mudblood so, that's what she let them believe.  
  
Hermione was literally living in the shadow, of Katie's quidditch dreams. Hermione spent nearly her whole life trying to find a hand to hold, yet every touch felt cold to her, she was living in a nightmare, a never-ending sleep.  
Living in the shadow,  
of someone else's dreams,  
trying to find a hand to hold,  
but every touch felt cold to me,  
Living in a nightmare,  
a never-ending sleep.  



	2. Shadow

A/N Hey, sry it took so long, to those of you who are reading thanx. special thanx to Beautiful Dream for my first review.  
  
Hermione  
They say that shadows aren't deadly, I know different, this shadow that's being cast on me, is killing me.  
Nobody  
"Yes!!" Hermione Granger screamed. Head Girl, the position she had been trying to grasp her whole Hogwarts career, was finaly appointed to her.  
"Mum, mum!!" Hermione screamed as she ran down the stairs and into the front hall.  
"In the kitchen darling." replied Percilla Bell.  
Hermione ran as fast as she could to the large kitchen where her mother was mindlessly washing dishes, while reading 'The Daily Proffet'. "Gues what mum," Hermione bounced with glee "I made Head Girl."  
"That's nece dear. Can you finish these?" Hermione's mother said, reffering to the half washed dishes in the sink "I have to go to your sisters quiditch game and it starts in ten minutes."  
Hermione's expression fell, she was hoping that just this once her mother could forget about Hermione's half sister Katie, who now played for Englands quiditch team. "Yea, sure mom." Hermione announced like a slave, but her mother was already out the door.  
Hermione finished the dishes while listening to her favorite song, 'Shadow' by Ashlee Simpson. It was her favorite song because it was so close to her feelings, she mindlessly began singing alongg.  
"I was six years old,  
"When my parents went away," here Hermione paused thinking of when her parents split up, when she was six, Since then her mother had ignored her. All Percilla could think about 2was how great Katie was. Hermione had never told anyone that Katie was her sister,  
and Katie usually went along with the game. Hermion had just sat back and watched, as Kate turned into one of Englands best chasers. Hermione decided to take her role in academics, but no Kate had to become Herad Girl and leave Hermione in the shadows once again.  
That was when Hermione stopped carring, sure she did her school work, but not like before. Hermione had put red streaks in her hair and her mother hadn't even noticed. Hermione had pierced her carteledge, and nothing. So from today on Hermione Granger would be called Rea, the godblessed middle name of a young women trapped in a shadow.  
  
A/N sry, my friend updated the last chapter for me and thought it would be cute if she added the part about sexual content, none very explicit, perhaps PG13 but R just to be safe will be used in the story.  



End file.
